Nunca te olvide
by Benji-Tsubasa432
Summary: Benji y Oliver son novios pero Benji se va Alemania y piensa que estada deteniendo la carrera de Oliver como futbolista y le dice que terminen pero después se arrepiente y vuelve por Oliver... Oliver/Benji y Tsubasa/Genzo


_Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje__  
__con rumbo hacia lo desconocido__  
__no se si algún día vuelva a verte__  
__no es fácil aceptar haber perdido._

_Por más que suplique no me abandones__  
__dijiste no soy yo es el destino__  
__y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba__  
__tenia que elegir otro camino._

-Mmmmm Oliver perdón, pero ya no podemos seguir con esta relación a distancia-

Oliver no podía decir nada el amor de su vida Benji Price estaba diciendo que terminaran, Oliver y Benji se volvieron novios cuando los dos vivían en Nankatsu, pero Benji se fue a Alemania.

-Benji…pero-

-Lo siento esto nos hace mal a los dos-

Cuando Benji dijo eso empezaron a salir pequeñas y delgadas lagrimas de los ojos de Oliver, el no quería que terminaran, Oliver nunca se lo dijo a Benji que él era el que lo motivaba a seguir jugando, ganar los partidos y Oliver se los dedicaba, el único que sabia eso era Tom y este era el momento para decir celo.

-Pero Benji es que...-

-No,lo siento adiós Oliver-

-Benji espera es que ... adiós Benji-

Oliver ya se había resignado, cuando Benji colgó Oliver empezó a llorar sin consolación, no podía creer que su Benji terminara con el, Oliver se levanto y se sentó en su cama la cual al lado derecho tenia una foto de el y Benji cuando se hicieron novios, se metió la maño de bajo del cuello de la camisa y agarro su cadena era la mitad de un balón de fútbol que tenia una "B" de Benji y Benji tiene la otra mitad solo que en la otra esta la "O" de Oliver...

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que terminaron Oliver no comía, no salia de su casa y ya no jugaba con su balón se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

-Oliver alguien vino a visitarte-

Oliver no contesto solo escuchaba como alguien subía los escalones.

-Hola Oliver-

-Hola Tom-

Tom el mejor amigo de Oliver que también estaba enamorado de Oliver, Tom se acerco y se sentó en la cama

-Vamos Oliver ya no puedes seguir así por Benji-

-Es que tu no entiendes todo se lo dedicaba a el-

Oliver empezó a llorar de nuevo

-Oliver se lo que te digo mejor olvídate de el, porque el ya te olvido-

Oliver no entendía como que Benji ya sea había olvidado de el, Tom agacho la cabeza y le dio una revista a Oliver, Oliver estaba tan ocupado llorando que no se dio cuenta que Misaki llevaba una revista, Oliver bajo la vista y que fue con lo primero que se encontró. Una imagen de Benji besándose con Schneider, Oliver aventó la revista y abrazo a Misaki y empezó a llorar

-Por que- sollozaba Oliver

-Ya Oliver yo estoy aquí- dijo Tom

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que los dos se durmieron...

_De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_  
_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_  
_Y sin ti ya lo eh perdido..._

Benji no creía lo que había hecho le dijo a Oliver, SU Oliver que tenían que terminar, pero Benji pensaba que solo detenía la carrera de futbolista de Oliver, lo que el no sabia por que no dejo que Oliver se lo dijera era, que el era el quien motivaba a Oliver a seguir jugando. Después de 2 semanas Benji y los del equipo de Alemania tuvieron una conferencia.

-¿Y Benji no has pensado en jugar mejor en la selección de Alemania que en la de Japón?- pregunto un reportero

-No yo siempre perteneceré a Japón-

En ese momento llego Schneider y corrió donde estaba Benji y lo beso pero Benji lo empujo el no le iba a pertenecer a nadie mas que no fuera Oliver. Pero el no se dio cuanta de que los reporteros le tomaron una foto y esa foto llegaría hasta las manos de Oliver...

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_  
_pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_  
_para decirte que no me arrepiento_  
_de haberte entregado el corazón_

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_  
_dijiste no soy yo es el destino_  
_y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba_  
_tenia que elegir otro camino._

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que Benji y Oliver terminaron, Oliver se dedicaba a ir al gimnasio y en secreto jugaba fútbol pero ya no jugaba fútbol con sus amigos y renuncio hacer capitán del Niupi ahora el nuevo capitán era Tom, el equipo del Niupi se puso de acuerdo para reunirse y Benji volverá desde Alemania...

Ya todos estaban en el campo solo faltaba Benji

-Hola a todos- dijo Benji

-Hola Benji- dijeron todos excepto Tom

-Vamos a entrenar ya- dijo Tom

-Si capitán- decían todos

Benji busco con la vista a Oliver pero no lo encontró lo que encontró fue que Tom tenia el brazalete de capitán, después del entrenamiento Benji se quedo un rato en el campo después vio que habían construido un gimnasio enfrente del campo, Benji vio a Oliver salir de hay, pero ya no era el mismo Oliver, este tenia el cuerpo mas desarrollado y era mas grande.

-Adiós- decía Oliver

-Si, escuche que Benji Price regreso-

En ese momento lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Oliver.

-Perdón no me acorde de que lo sigues amando-

-No importa-

Benji se puso feliz por que Oliver todavía lo ama,Benji se escondió detrás de un árbol por que Oliver iba hacia el campo, Oliver empezó a dominar el balón en un momento, Oliver se sentó.

-Benji si me hubieras escuchado sabrías que tu eras lo que me motivaba a seguir jugando y yo te dedicaba cada gol y partido- decía Oliver mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Pero ahora estas con Schneider-

Oliver se paro pero en ese momento Benji corrió y lo abrazo

-Benji-

-Oliver perdóname, por favor- sollozaba Benji

-Claro que te perdono-

-Oliver ven conmigo a Alemania-

-Yo... lo siento Benji no puedo-

-¿Porque?-

-Desde que te fuiste Roberto me invito a ir a Brasil el reino del fútbol y también me enviaron una solicitud de España para que juego con ellos-

-Bueno-

En ese momento empezó a llover y Oliver se quito su chamarra y se la puso a Benji.

_Continuara..._


End file.
